


The Certainty of You

by uponavenueroad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Notting Hill Fusion, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uponavenueroad/pseuds/uponavenueroad
Summary: Sirius is a Hollywood actor who has not been entirely forthcoming about his identity to an undeniably charming, befuddled antique book seller from Notting Hill. The truth comes to a head the morning after a steamy one-night stand.A movie-star AU that’s loosely inspired by the classic romcom 'Notting Hill'.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 229





	The Certainty of You

Remus yawns and lazily sinks his face into his sunny-warm pillow, taking cover from the bright sun that spills into his small attic bedroom. He extends his legs and curls his toes, relishing in the stretch of worn muscles. A slight twinge in his lower back reminds him of the events from the evening prior. More pressingly, a heavy arm around Remus’s waist edges downward, a slack hand gaining surety as it accesses more intimate spaces. 

Remus smiles into his pillow, shivering in anticipation and from the memories that have awakened with the morning sun – the handsome stranger who’d stumbled into his bookshop yesterday, soaking wet and mumbling about a first edition of Henry James; the awkward conversation loaded with meaningful glances, followed by an invitation for a drink at the local and then – well, it could only be summarized as a one-night stand. But when Remus remembers the way they’d fallen together like waves crashing and the memory of this man moving over him and in him… the thing is, it hadn’t felt casual. It had felt like the start of something new and familiar at the same time, like the delicious feeling of returning to a favourite book. A homecoming of sorts.

“You’re awfully quiet,” the man – Sirius – says, his words muffled in the arch of Remus’s neck which he languidly peppers with delicate kisses. Sirius pulls Remus closer, adjusting the sheets so they are properly curled together and cocooned in the warmth of the bed. In this new position, the uncompromising press of Sirius’s erection against the crease of Remus’s ass would be almost comical, if it were not for the lush, overwhelming memories it elicits from the night before. Remus closes his eyes and suppresses a groan as Sirius thrusts against him and snakes his hand upwards to lightly dance across Remus’s chest before settling on the seam of his lips. 

“I’m happy to change that, of course,” Sirius whispers hoarsely. “With a little persuasion, I suspect I could have you screaming ‘Good morning.’”

Remus tongues at the tip of Sirius’s thumb and bends his knee to allow Sirius to settle more insistently against his body.

“Fuck, your mouth,” Sirius grunts, moving his cock more purposefully against Remus’s backside. “Christ, your arse too.”

Remus snorts. “You have a way of words, ever considered becoming a man of letters?”

“I’m lousy with words – at least when they’re my own – but you’re absolutely stunning, and fuck me, I can’t lie to you. I want you.” Sirius curses and leans over to draw Remus in for an unhurried kiss that swiftly morphs into a feverish onslaught as Sirius more desperately licks into his mouth. 

“I dreamt about you last night,” Sirius gasps between kisses.

“Yeah, what—” Remus’s breath hitches, as Sirius’s exploratory hand curls around Remus’s cock. “What did you dream—?”

BUZZ! BUZZ!

The question is clipped by the aggressive sound of the apartment buzzer, which announces the arrival of an unwanted visitor. Remus groans, taken aback by the buzzer, unsure who could be visiting so early in the morning. Sirius continues his ministrations, as if the interruption did not exist, and Remus fleetingly wonders if he can get away with ignoring the door altogether. 

“We were on the stage with a captive audience – it might have been an Oscar Wilde play, now that I think about it, except I was fucking you—”

BUZZ! BUZZ!

This time the buzzer does not pause, the ear-splitting sound almost deafening in the small room. Remus groans, pulling away from Sirius’s touch at the same time that the clamorous sound of a mobile ringer goes off atop the bedside table.

“Shit, that’s my phone,” Sirius grumbles, leaning over to quickly silence the call. “Who’s at your house so early? A disgruntled customer, unhappy with his purchase or perhaps like me, they’re utterly spellbound by the disarming, sexy bookshop proprietor?”

BUZZ! BUZZ!

Remus laughs while quickly pulling on a pair of briefs that he’d discarded on the floor from the night before.

“Okay, that’s truly annoying. Go find out who it is. And then come back to bed. I’m not done with you yet.”

“Christ, you’re ridiculous, I don’t know how you managed to pull me.” 

Sirius waggles his eyebrows and licks his lips exaggeratedly. “Admit it, you’re charmed.”

BUZZ! BUZZ!

Remus curses and with a last glance at Sirius who’s propped up against the headboard, naked except for the sheet covering his lower half, he opens the bedroom door and hurriedly manoeuvers through the narrow hallway littered with precarious stacks of books. In an effort to cut off the culprit responsible for the buzzer before they can continue to ring the damned contraption, Remus hurriedly rips open the front door to his apartment. While he generally dislikes confrontation, he’s prepared to give a thorough telling off to whoever’s outside. However, the scene that confronts Remus outside renders him completely speechless.

“Is your name Remus Lupin? Are you the owner of Full Moon Book Co.?”

“Lupin—can you confirm that Sirius Black is at your house right now? How long have you been lovers?”

“Is it true that Sirius is no longer dating Marlene Mckinnon? And is she the reason why he pulled out of the Prisoner of Azkaban remake?”

Remus stares out at the sea of reporters and cameras littering the narrow, cobble-stoned street that abuts the threshold of his flat, horrified by the sight in front of him. Amid the screaming, he’s only briefly aware that he’s not wearing any trousers or a shirt. The blinding camera flashes make it difficult to assess how many people are outside but the crowd seems to expand and surge closer to the apartment stoop with each passing moment. Remus releases a juddering breath, protectively drawing his hand to his chest. With herculean effort, he takes a step backwards and thrusts the front door closed and with shaking hands hastily fastens the locks.

As Remus turns around, he hears Sirius crashing into the small kitchenette leading to the front of the apartment. Within seconds, Sirius appears before him half-dressed and with his t-shirt and mobile phone clutched in his hands, his belt hanging open around his trousers. His eyes are wide and frantic as he scans Remus’s face with alarming focus.

“I just got off the phone with my agent. I’m so sorry, Remus. I didn’t think that they’d find me here – I didn’t think they they’d do this to you. They’re fucking piranhas!” Sirius runs a hand across his face and then more purposefully looks down at this phone. “There’s a driver waiting for me around the corner. I’ve told him to come to the front door – he should be here shortly. If they see me leave, then they’ll have no reason to stay. I’ll beg them to leave you alone, whatever it takes. I swear to you.”

Sirius steps closer, the desperate edge to his voice drowning out the incessant hum of the paparazzi’s shouts from behind the closed door.

“Who are you?” Remus chokes out, surprised by the tightness in his throat, the unbidden feelings of betrayal at Sirius’s deception. “Why didn’t you tell me you were famous? I don’t understand…” 

“I’m an actor,” Sirius rushes out. “That part isn’t a lie. I told you that at the pub last night. I suppose that I’m a bit more well-known than I might have let on.”

Remus gapes. “I thought you were a struggling American actor, trying to land a gig in the London theatre scene. Not a fucking Hollywood star!”

“I know… I know! When we first met at your shop, I thought you were being polite. I mean – Jesus Remus, how was I supposed to know you’d never heard of me? I know you sell antique books, but I didn’t know you were a complete luddite! Christ, don’t you read the news? Or go to the movies? I was in four films alone last year.”

Remus shakes his head, pushing past Sirius to enter the kitchenette where he retrieves a worn wool sweater than hangs limply across a chair. He hears Sirius follow him into the room as he hastily pulls on the sweater, not wanting to be so unclothed for this conversation.

“Look Remus, I’m sorry—” 

“What do you want with me?” Remus sighs and turns to face Sirius. More forcefully he adds, “If you’re so bloody famous, what the hell are you doing here? God, you’re full of it, blaming me for this—this disaster!”

Sirius groans and steps forward, raising his hands in a gesture a peace. 

Remus scoffs, shaking his head but does not actively prevent Sirius from stepping more fully into the room.

“I’m in London for a shoot and coming to your store yesterday was a fluke. The paps are fucking horrible in this city, even more so than in the States if you can believe it. And I needed a quiet place to slip into and your bookstore was right there. When I saw you… I was disarmed. I felt an overwhelming need to talk to you—”

“Why didn’t you just tell me the truth? You lied to me, you said that you were interested in Henry James.”

“You didn’t know who I was.”

“That doesn’t give you permission to entirely fabricate an identity!”

“It was selfish, I see that now. But you’ve got to understand Remus that this almost never happens to me anymore. I’m nearly recognized everywhere I go. And when I saw you in your tea-stained cardigan and your lovely, careful smile and your fucking dimple… I wanted you, and I wanted it to be simple. And I so badly wanted you to want me back without all the baggage of my status or money, or my god forsaken family.” 

Sirius pauses, his gaze frantically searching Remus for some kind of reaction. On a whim, he adds, “And to be fair, I did say I was an actor.”

“It doesn’t get more charming the more times you say it! Oh no… I’m just realizing now why the waitress from the pub was hitting on you. It makes so much more sense now why she said that she felt like she already knew you and that you’d make a great astronaut! Oh Christ, I’m daft.”

Sirius struggles to withhold his laughter at the same time that the noise from outside is intensified by heavy banging on the front door and a ping from Sirius’s phone, indicating the arrival of a new message. Sirius glances at his screen and moves closer to where Remus is wedged against the kitchen sink.

“My driver is at the door. I don’t want to go, but I have a press junket this afternoon.” He swallows, betraying a nervousness that he’s kept hidden until now. “I really am sorry, Remus. You must hate this – the noise, the attention. But I swear to you, it will pass in a day or so, and I’ll do everything I can to protect you. As soon as I leave, I’m going to connect with my publicist and she’ll help us sort it out. No one’s going to hurt you, Remus. I promise.”

Sirius reaches out and gently presses one hand upon Remus’s shoulder and skates the other to settle on the slope of Remus’s lower back. Clearing his throat, Sirius looks down at Remus and carefully asks, “I don’t suppose you’d want to do this again?”

Remus sighs. “I live in Notting Hill. You live in Beverly Hills. Everyone in the world knows who you are, my mother has trouble remembering my name.”

Sirius’s grip on Remus’s waist tightens. “That’s just it... I know who you are and the idea of giving this up – of giving you up – is breaking my heart. I’ve never felt like this before. You are so special to me, Remus. I want to make this work.”

Remus scans Sirius’s face, taken aback by the earnestness and sincerity of his gaze. He swallows before nodding minutely and leans forward to draw Sirius into a kiss. Remus thinks he hears Sirius mutter “Thank God” against his lips but is distracted and overwhelmed by the tongue licking into his mouth and the feel of Sirius’s wide palms dragging downwards to cup his ass. 

“Fuck baby, I want you.” Sirius growls, pressing closer to eliminate any remaining space between their bodies.

BUZZ! BANG! BUZZ!

Sirius pulls back with a groan, his arms still firmly wrapped around Remus. 

“You’ve got to go,” Remus whispers, looking away.

Sirius nods, frowning. “I’m shooting all day tomorrow, but I should be done around 7 PM. Please let me take you out for dinner. No more lies, just us two as we are.” He gently detangles himself from Remus to throw on his t-shirt and discreetly shoves his hand into his jeans in an effort to adjust the noticeable bulge in the front. Sirius shrugs and attempts a roguish smile. 

Laughing, Remus responds, “I’m not sure how you think this has all been resolved. Christ why did I capitulate so quickly? I suspect you’re used to getting what you want.”

“Tell me you’ll see me again?” 

“You Americans are all the same. Me. Me. Me.” Remus chides but he’s smiling as he walks with Sirius to the front door, both of them still willfully ignoring the scene that awaits outside.

“I have a wonderful British accent, if you’d prefer I’d use that?”

Remus shakes his head as he leans in one more time to meet Sirius in a sweet departing kiss. 

“No more lies,” Remus murmurs, conscientiously having to pull away from Sirius’s lingering hold. “I want you too, just as you are. Not the celebrity or the actor. I think this could be something good… I want it to be, if I’m being honest.”

“Yes,” Sirius nods, gathering Remus’s hands in his. “That’s all I want – us together, just as we are.”

The sound that crashes into the apartment when Sirius opens the door is overwhelming, disturbing the newfound intimacy. And yet, the raucous scene has been transformed for Remus, reconfigured into something bright, strange and beautiful. Sirius squeezes Remus’s hand one last time before being drawn into the sea of people; he moves through the crowd assuredly with his presumed bodyguard at his side, almost as if he’s a mythological creature, returning to his rightful throne after a brief sojourn. With a final glance, Remus shuts the door and heads to the kitchenette to put on the kettle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Bonus points to the person who can identify the line in the story from Notting Hill. This was an attempt to get over my writer's block (so I can finally wrap up my other story), hence the cliches. I wanted to do something a bit ridiculous! I hope it works for you xx


End file.
